huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nitram86/Archive 2
Teien spell The Casterwill Connection she say's Cyphersummon, can it be Cyphercall? --Quilafa 12:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re Season 2. Great! Jericho, Midnight Roc Vigilant, White Woods Druid Pendragon, Marude Caliban (powerbond), Harlequin Divine Mirror Kagami, Arc however, at this page also are the (true)names of the titans... --Quilafa 18:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Vip29/Undine54 Shall (and can) we block these users? I think we can maybe can give them a link to the italian wiki --Quilafa 13:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Realy, we realy need an ACTIVE admin... --Quilafa 13:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) These Vip29 and Undine54 are maybe one and the same person, they must also have a IP ban. --Quilafa 13:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The Pages the create, i translated them to dutch, and found out it is Polish... --Quilafa 13:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Popping on briefly from work. I found an English/Polish online translator and I'm sending them each a message in Polish. Otherwise we'll spend all our time fixing their stuff until we get admin support. Lady Timedramon 14:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lady Timedramon At least at the moment it seems that sending each account a message before initiating a block will be better. I have deleted the Polish pages they have created already. It is entirely possible that they forgot about the language-specific rules of Wikia. If there are any issues after they've been sent the messages, I can deal with that swiftly. Any messages left for me are also sent to my wikia-based e-mail so if there are any maintenance issues I don't notice feel free to drop me a message. 20:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You have been selected! After careful consideration, you have been chosen to be an admin of the Huntik Wiki. Based on edit history, you appear to have enough knowledge about Huntik to preserve the accuracy of this Wiki in addition to counteracting spam and vandalism. Welcome aboard, Nitram86, and I hope to be able to help maintain this Wiki together! :D 07:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE I think rederict is is beter... 14:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Pink hear girl I think she first appeart in episode 28... -- 13:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Pink Haired Girl Yes, she was in episode 28, but I don't think they ever named her. She was one of the workers in the tower of Nostradamus. She's sort of like Clements - the only way we know his name is because he was on the phone with Metz. Lady Timedramon 21:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon She might just be a nameless character. If you want to make a page, you could call her "Tower of Nostradamus Receptionist" :p Until it comes on in English, you're the best source on her possible name. You could always just make a page of "Unnamed Huntik Foundation Operatives." Put their picture and their position. Lady Timedramon 01:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon Vip29 Vip29 is at it again with changing stuff to Polish. Lady Timedramon 14:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon Vip56 I blokked Vip56 for already for one day... -- 16:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Background File:Background.png Hi Nitram, I created a background (for this wikia), What do you think about it (I can maybe make it darker) -- 17:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I can both change this wikicolor and the background color. -- 17:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can, but this may look a little stupid to others... However, do you want especial singature? like mine? -- 20:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sandbox I do it at the sandbox, becouse a sandbox is a test or design page. -- 17:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Spelling Error Could someone please change "Fist Generation" to "First Generation"? I don't have the ability to fix it, and it's driving me crazy ^^; On this site, there are numerous pictures of Season 2 titans from each episode, there are seperate pages for every 1 episode. Here is the link: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/board.php?boardid=60&sid=0c2ce613889f30c394a4dbfaa7a51592 Episode 27: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=236 Episode 28: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=237 Episode 29: http://www.anitopia.de/huntik/wbb2/thread.php?threadid=238 And so on, all episodes lead of the first link. 15:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Using the above links I have added some new pictures to some Season 2 pictures on my new account, Triton63, which you and Quilafa previously advised me to create. But I am not sure if the wiki has a page for this titan: Does anyone know anything about these titans? Triton63 22:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hi, Nitram86 Your invited to react at this blog http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Quilafa/Templates -- 19:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Slitherfoot Hi Nitram, what do you think, is the name of this spell Slitherfoot? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBSwnzewiOI&feature=player_detailpage#t=294s -- 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I help you Hi there Nitram. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to go the talk page of Shadowlegend's page so I took my post down xD So are normal contributors allowed to post on talk pages and such? I just want to make sure before I do anything I'm not supposed to >> CowlyPanda 07:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Games I think Harlequin is the real name, however can you give my a link to that game page? -- 09:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Death Cow Hi Nitram, I created a artickle Death Cow but I don't think I used the good name. Here he klaus about to say it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEm-zTF6cfc&feature=player_detailpage#t=196s -- 19:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hermit Crab I think Hermit Crab is not a elusion. -- 15:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Nitram86, You are missed on this wiki. You were a good editor. Are you coming back? Sincerely -- 16:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, sending this out to both of y'all, Nitram and Quilafa. I noticed Wikia deleted one image for breaking the Terms of Service recently, likely for not having the Fairuse Licensing template on it. As y'all are adding images, it may help prevent them from doing that if the Fairuse License is added when uploading any images (technically, this is required for the image use to be legal). It may also be handy to screen through other images as well (yup, all 1400 of them…) Though, there is some good news. It seems I'm almost finished with the re-categorization of images and creation of the Category Galleries. I'm just seeing 2 episodes (24 images total), 43 under Unknown Episodes Images, and about 5 others. For 3 images, I'm trying to figure out if the Titan is Shadow''legend'' or Shadow''agent'', and another whether there was a name given to the building that King Basilisk's amulet was found in. 21:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not liking that myself due to the number of images. Come to think of it, we might just be able to put a cover-all disclaimer on the main page that unless otherwise stated, all images are copyright the owners of Huntik and are used under Fairuse License. I'm not sure, though, if the WikiaImageReview accounts (which strangely don't pick up under user rights yet can delete images…) would notice a blanketed statement. 21:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC)